The present invention relates to foliage-pentration surveillance radar and in particularly to a means of rejecting radar clutter from foliage while enhancing the radar return from a radially-moving target. In foliage-penetration surveillance radar systems such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 332,397 filed Dec. 16, 1981, foliage moving back and forth generates radar clutter. Attempts to remove this clutter in the past used a two stage method. A balanced processor whose output is the difference or cancellation between the envelopes of detected inbound and outbound Doppler signals caused by inward and outward swaying foliage is integrated to average or smooth the difference signal. In theory, oscillating foliage would provide equal and canceling inbound and outbound signal energies, where a radially-moving target would provide a net signal energy out of the balanced processor and integrator. In this manner clutter was expected to be separated from the target return. In practice however the integrator following the balanced processor is often approximated by a low pass filter. The clutter voltage out of the balanced processor is not symetric, but has a semi-random or pseudo cycle form. The voltage fluctuates back and forth between positive and negative polarities at a rate dependent on clutter conditions. A true integrator can integrate a full cycle of idealized symetric clutter and give a zero output at the end of the cycle, where as a low-pass filter will have a residual voltage at the end of the cycle. This residual voltage wil be misconstrued as a target if it rises above the detection threshold.